Of noodles and Love
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Naruto always was a messy eater. But this time, Sasuke couldn't help himself. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**Disclaime**r: I don't own Naruto; I never will.  
**Dedication:** Honey-chan (she's my Sasuke) because she drew me a lovely picture, h t t p: / / w w w . s h e e z y a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 9 3 5 6 0 7 /, and she's always been a really nice person to me, even if I'm annoying, and I'm a weird Naru/Mello. Thank you Honey-chan.. x3 I Hope you like it~ :)

Of noodles and love

The air in Konoha was blissful. The birds were chirping, the women and men were out in the market place, children occupied in playing in the park with their friends, waiting for their parents to collect them. Allhouses were getting ready for the blissful winter coming to Konoha, with less than 45 days 'til Christmas, the folks of the small village were on a mission to get their presents wrapped, boxed and ready. But the only negative thing was what to get their children, spouses, friends, etc.. It was really the thought that counted, right?

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his livingroom chair, staring out of the window to his very own spouse. The male outside was wearing baggy black combats with an orange tank top, his blonde hair waving softly in the wind as he bent over to twist the tap cap and pick up the end of the hose, ready to squirt the flowers and bushes in the garden. A small, innocent smile came on Naruto's face as he noticed Sasuke glancing at him from the window. The male gave a small smirk to his dobe and turned away, leaning to the window and running his fingers through his hair.

"What would the dobe want that I haven't already given him?" Sasuke asked himself, his fingers keeping entwined in his black locks as he pondered. He then glanced out of the window again, the top window slightly open to hear his blonde.

"Itsu no ma ni yara nigiyaka san!" Naruto sang in his mother tongue, spraying the plants and swaying slightly. "Unchi tsuitara karouyaka san," The blonde smiled slightly. "Denka funifuni, Hina ponponnnn--!!" Naruto let the spraying hose spray him as he pounced in the air, laughing, "Konya no hajikero daidetsu! Asa ni wa shizuka ni neteru kara!" The blonde then ran to the tap, twisting it off and grinning, dropping the hose and resting to the wall of his house, a small giggle escaping him, "_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa_-!!!" He sang.

Sasuke stared with an eyebrow raised in both amusement, and confusion. He then let a small laugh escape his lips, then letting his fingers fall from his hair and onto his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt as he thought, staring at Naruto with a relaxed face.

'What would he want..?' He asked himself.

Naruto ran into the room, skidding on the mat slightly and landing slightly over Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kuuuuuuun_..." The blonde whined innocently, brushing his hand over Sasuke's, he then smiled in Sasuke's face, allowing the male to move back slightly and blink.

"What, dobe?" He muttered.

Naruto huffed and backed up, only to be pulled on Sasuke's lap. He placed his legs either side of the young Uchiha and smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, as Sasuke removed his from his hair and placed them on Naruto's slender hips.

"What.. Na-ru-to?" Sasuke said. Naruto gave a small smirk, slightly moving himself onto Sasuke to get comfier, brushing his groin to Sasuke's and just hearing the hitch in Sasuke's breathing. Naruto grinned and gently brushed his nose against Sasuke's neck in a slow motion.

"Sasuke.." He whispered against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's eyes moved to look at Naruto, his head not moving.

"Hm?" He replied softly.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's neck, nuzzling closer to him. "Can... Can we get ramen?"

Sasuke growled low in his throat, allowing his head to move so he could look at Naruto. Big mistake. Naruto's eyes were wide with innocence, his bottom lip was being abused by brilliant white teeth, as his hands clutched in Sasuke's hair, stroking the locks delicately.

"'_Suke_.." He whispered.

Sasuke gave in.

**- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** -

Naruto swung his legs - which didn't touch the floor - on the spinning stool at the Ramen stand. Sasuke, who sat beside him, stared at the blonde which fascination, and slight annoyance. He had the blonde at a perfect moment, the perfect scene in every film, and what does Naruto want? Food. Ramen, didn't even count as food, it was junk. Revolting crap in a bowl. But, Naruto liked it, so Sasuke had to say yes because of those stupid, beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto dug his chopsticks viciously into the noodles, letting the sauce slip down one of the chopsticks and over his fingers. Sasuke only tutted and turned his head to watch his blonde's mouth open and watch that delectable little tongue dart out to grab the noodles. Sasuke gripped his hands into fists, to stop himself pouncing there and then.

Naruto then completed his mission of getting all of the ramen from the chopsticks inside of his mouth, but with a little sauce, and a small noodle hanging from his mouth Sasuke flipped.

Leaning over, the younger Uchiha inspected the food with his eyes, then smirked and placed his hand on Naruto's stool. His tongue darted to meet the junk food and pluck it from his dobe's face. Naruto's cheeks turned a gentle pink as his eyes adverted elsewhere, imagining Sasuke was not doing what he was. But then Sasuke's tongue fondly found it's way to Naruto's lips, licking them and parting them so he could play with Naruto's own tongue.

A gentle, yet loud moan echoed through Sasuke's ears as Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. Their tongues in a myschivous and gentle dance.

"Nn... 'Suke. Not here.." Naruto whispered, his hand searching for the chopsticks. Sasuke growled and grabbed the hand pulling it to his lap and resting it on his leg. Naruto sighed into the kiss, pushing himself closer to Sasuke, then pulling away due to lack of air. A strand of saliva lingered between their tongues, Naruto blushed slightly, pulling away and wiping his mouth. Sasuke mirrored him.

"Dobe.." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, edging closer to the blonde as said ninja had tucked back into his food, rushing in his eating habbits.

"Don't keep me waiting," Sasuke swiped his tongue across Naruto's ear, "You know.. how _impatient_ I am."

Naruto moaned slightly, slurping his ramen and then shoving it aside, practically throwing his money to the old man behind the counter and standing up, being dragged back to his house by his very possessive Uchiha, and by the looks of how he was being dragged. Very demanding. Naruto smiled slightly, a blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"'Suke.." He whispered as the Uchiha pushed him harshly against their front door. Naruto gave a small whimper as the raven ruffled through his pockets for the key to open the house. Slowly, pulling out the magical - to them - object, Sasuke placed it viciously in the key hole and turned it, then throwing Naruto inside and pulling out the key breaking it in the manner. Naruto giggled.

"Sasuke.. We have to get a new--hmmmf!" Sasuke covered his mouth with Naruto's making the male stop his conversation. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and his legs around Sasuke's waist as he was pushed against the kitchen door.

"Get. On. The. Table." Sasuke whispered in between kisses, sliding Naruto's top off of him and pushing him away as the blonde got on the floor. Naruto crawled onto the table, lying on his back and removing his trousers and socks, leaving him in only his boxer shorts.

Sasuke removed his own clothing, even his boxers, strutting to Naruto in his Birthday Suit. Naruto gave an innocent whimper as his lover sits slid ontop of him, pressing his chest to Naruto's and grinding against him as he took Naruto's nipple into his mouth, making the blonde howl in a pleasured motion.

Sasuke laughed at the innocent action, sending vibrations through Naruto's body, another moan was rewarded from his uke.

"S-Ahhh.. No S-S-Sas...." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke's hand wrapped around his already hardened member. Naruto bucked up slightly, eager for more friction to occur between Sasuke's hand, and his own needy and delicate shaft.

"'Suke.." He moaned as Sasuke began pumping.

Sasuke's eyes were lidding slightly, his ears were perked up, picking up every moan, every small whimper, every linger of Naruto's breath. His other hand worked in starting to prepare his angel. He glanced down, watching sweat trickle delicately down the blonde's chest, shining.

"..Naruto." Sasuke whispered, slicking his own fingers with saliva to help his pretty little love get ready. Naruto looked desperately at Sasuke, shaking his head. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's shaft, and slowly ran it up the blonde's chest. "_My_ beautiful angel.." He muttered softly, pressing one finger to Naruto's entrance, making the younger male wince.

"Teme.." He yelped as Sasuke pushed his finger in. Sasuke shuffled his finger around, feeling Naruto's muscles tighten around his slicked digit. Naruto squirmed slightly, over clearing the feeling of pain, pushing it aside and thinking of the possibilities of "later".

Sasuke added a second, _and_ third finger. Naruto screamed out, clutching his hands desperately in Sasuke's hair, tugging the man's head and making him wince slightly.

"S--..Sasuke I can't.. P--Please!" The blonde begged, not wanting to be alone in his pleasure.

Sasuke nodded, "Just a while longer, angel..." He whispered making Naruto whimper.

"Sasuke.. Please.. I-- I don't want to be alo--" Sasuke cut Naruto off by pressing his lips to the blonde's.

"_Shhhh_, angel, you're not alone in this. Just hush, and enjoy.. Okay?"

Naruto gave a small nod as Sasuke scissored his three fingers, preparing the blonde delicately. Naruto arched his back slightly imagining those fingers to not be Sasuke's fingers, but something much larger, much more pleasurable. The blonde moaned at the thoughts.

"Sasuke.. Now.. Please?" He asked, his eyes shining with innocence and lust. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked up, removing his fingers from Naruto and slowly bringing them to Naruto's sides to steady himself as he placed his member to Naruto's entrance.

"Ready angel?" Naruto gave a small, curt nod in response, gripping onto Sasuke's hair then slipping his hands to Sasuke's shoulders, shivvering slightly.

Sasuke then took this as a vulnerable opitunity to push himself into Naruto. Fully. Naruto let out a loud scream. A mixture of both pleasure and pain filled him as he felt Sasuke inside of him.

Sasuke felt Naruto tense around him and moaned slightly, the feeling too much. He then pulled out slightly only to have Naruto arch his hips in the sensation of Sasuke's movements. Sasuke smirked and pushed himself back in, rotating his hips to find where he could make Naruto extremely vocal.

Naruto arched his hips to meet violent - yet loving - thrusts, then screamed out in pleasure as Sasuke hit a certain point in him which made his insides melt, and his eyes flash white. He gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the male closer to him.

"Sasuke.. Don't.. Stop.." He half hissed.

Sasuke nodded and obliged to Naruto's demands, thrusting carelessly into Naruto, hitting his prostate perfectly each time, allowing Naruto to meet him with his thrusts. Naruto gave several loud, low and gentle moans as Sasuke grunted his release inside of Naruto. Naruto then wrapped his own hand around his shaft as Sasuke continued to thrust regardless of the fact he was slowly drained. Then, with a final pump Naruto spilt himself over both his hand, and Sasuke's soft chest.

Panting, Naruto and Sasuke pulled away. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, flopping lazily beside him on the table and letting his arm fall over Naruto's waist, pulling his blonde to him, kissing his cheek lazily and closing his eyes.

"'Suke.. I'm cold.." Naruto whispered, snuggling into his naked lover.

"..How about we take a nice warm bath?" Sasuke purred softly. Naruto then sat up quickly, his energy seeming to regain itself, and his legs moving to a rapid speed to allow his naked self to rush to the bathroom.

Little did he know, Sasuke was planning round two.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked it Honey. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a god damn virus on my computer, and I've only just had to download this thingy to like get rid of it, but oh well. I hope you liked it.. I'm sorry it was rushed and probably really bad.. I seriously need a beta to correct my - probably - many error mistakes. I'm sorry if it sucked D; Forgive me..--OH, and the song Naruto was singing was called, "Naruto's Neko Song" it's a cute, and funny song XD I think you guys should listen to it.. It's pretty funny, 'cause all you can hear is Junko Takeuchi trying to stop laughing XDD (She's Naruto voice actress - Japanese)!! That's in the first take, the second is more cuter XD!!

_All Rights Reserved; **Itachi. Oh Enka**. ©_


End file.
